


A Little Push

by fenixfyre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenixfyre/pseuds/fenixfyre
Summary: Harry loves Draco. Draco loves Harry. All they need is a little push... (Ignores HBP)





	

Title: A Little Push  
Author: Allexandrya  
Rating: PG-13  
Status/Parts: One-Shot  
Pairing(s): Harry/Draco, Established Ron/Blaise, Established Hermione/Remus  
Movie/Book Spoilers: Books 1-5  
Disclaimers: Harry Potter is © J. K. Rowling, WB, Scholastic, and all others involved.  
Summary: Harry loves Draco. Draco loves Harry. All they need is a little push…

 

“Ron, I can’t tell him! Are you mad? He’ll laugh in my face!” Harry yelled at his best friend.

“He won’t laugh at you, Harry. He is your friend after all,” Ron replied calmly.

“Exactly. FRIEND! As in, just friends. Nothing more. No, I’m not telling him. Besides, it’s just a crush. It will go away.” Harry tried to convince himself and Ron. Unfortunately, it wasn’t working.

“Harry, you’ve liked him since sixth year, almost four years. It’s gone beyond crush. You are in love with him. Admit it.”

“OK, maybe I am. So what? I’m not telling him,” Harry said adamantly.

“Tell who what?” Blaise walked into the drawing room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Now that the war was over and Voldemort was dead, Harry and Remus Lupin lived there. Sirius had left everything to the two men. They had gotten rid of all the dark objects in the house, repainted, and refurnished it. There was even a wizard portrait of Sirius in Harry’s study.

Some of Harry’s friends had moved in after they had graduated from Hogwarts. Blaise Zabini and Ron, who were dating, shared a suite. So did Hermione and Remus, since they were engaged. Nymphadora Tonks lived there, but she was hardly ever home since she was dating Charlie Weasley. In addition, Draco Malfoy lived there as well.

“Harry refuses to tell Draco that he likes him,” Ron said before kissing his boyfriend.

“Why not? Everyone knows that he likes you, too. He flirts with you outrageously,” Blaise laughed.

“He flirts with everyone. That doesn’t mean he likes me,” Harry replied sullenly. He knew his friends meant well, but he just could not believe Draco was interested in him. The man was gorgeous. He had platinum blond hair and intense grey eyes. He was six feet two inches tall and was very muscular. He could have any witch or wizard he wanted. What could he possibly see in Harry? “Anyway. None of that matters. I’m not…” Harry was cut off as Draco and Hermione walked into the room arguing.

Hermione was pushing her friend into the room “Do it. Now. Or I will,” she threatened. “Harry, Drake has something he wants to tell you. Don’t you, Draco?”

“No, I don’t.” And the blond turned to leave. However, before he could get to the door, it was closed and locked. He turned to see Blaise smirking with his wand pointing at the door.

“Then Harry has something to say. Right, Harry?” Blaise said.

“No.” Harry glared at Blaise.

“OK! That is it! I have had it. Harry, Draco is in love with you. He has been since sixth year. You are the reason he refused to take the Dark Mark. Draco, Harry loves you, too, for just as long. Harry was the one who got the evidence we needed to have Lucius sent to Azkaban. He risked his life to protect you. It’s time you two were honest with each other. Talk.” And with that, she, Ron and Blaise left the room with satisfied smiles on their faces.

The two remaining young men stood in silent shock.

Draco found his voice first. “Why did you do it?”

Harry didn’t bother pretending that he did not know what Draco was talking about. “Because you did not deserve what he did to you.”

“I don’t understand. He’s tried to kill you more than once. Why would you risk your life like that?” Draco asked, truly puzzled.

“I could handle him coming after me. But the thought of him cursing you, causing you pain, nearly killed me. I couldn’t let that happen. I had to stop him.” Harry met Draco’s eyes, willing him to understand.

“You didn’t have to do that, Harry. Snape and Dumbledore were working on it. What if something had happened to you?”

Harry interrupted. “They were moving too slow! He was coming after you. I had a vision of Voldemort ordering Lucius to begin the search for you. What if he had found you? I couldn’t lose you! Not when there was a chance…” Harry broke off looking away.

“A chance for what?” Draco took a step closer to Harry.

Harry did not answer.

“Do you know why I moved in here, Harry?”

Silence.

“Since Lucius was convicted, the entire Malfoy estate in now mine. The money, property and everything else is t my disposal. I have almost as much as you do from your parents’ estate and your share of the Black Trust. But instead of living in one of my own homes, I live here. Why? Look at me, Harry.” Draco was standing right in front of him.

Harry looked up to see grey eyes blazing at him. 

“You. I’m here because of you. I can’t bear to be away from you. I refused Voldemort. I turned from my father. I fought by your side on the front lines. All of that, just to be with you. I love you, Harry, more than anything.”

Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him into a bruising kiss. “I love you, too,” he whispered and kissed Draco again.

~~~~~~

“Finally!” Hermione sighed, leaning against her fiancé.

“I think we should leave them alone now. The pheromones coming from that room say they will be there for awhile.” The werewolf laughed.

“They look so hot together,” Blaise said dreamily.

Ron just grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him to their room. “Pervert.”

The End.


End file.
